<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🍍    The Lies Of Shawna Spencer 🍍 by GetanClueboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322403">🍍    The Lies Of Shawna Spencer 🍍</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetanClueboo/pseuds/GetanClueboo'>GetanClueboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Female Shawn Spencer, LGBTQ Female Character, Post-Episode: s02e03 Psy vs. Psy, References to Psych (TV), Slow Burn, Very slow buil, starts in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetanClueboo/pseuds/GetanClueboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawna Spencer decided it was time for her to return home  to Santa Barbara, it's been three years since she left, it was all because of her father, who never gave her a chance to be herself as she grew up as a kid or a girl in that matter.</p><p>Now that she's back and works as a psych for the Santa Barbara's department  with the reluctant help of best friend Gus, Shawna starts solving cases for a skeptical but increasingly impressed police force.</p><p>Contains Season 2 and 3.</p><p>Book (ONE) 🍍</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully she won't get caught up in her lies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer, Shawn Spencer - Relationship, Shawn Spencer/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shawna swore on Gus's dead dog that her dad ran over when they were nine, that the urge to kiss another woman would never happen again, but once a woman who claims she's also a psych, catches her attention in more ways then one.</p><p>Psy vs Psy s2--Ep.3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1993</p><p>Shawna sat with her head hung low while her father drives down the road, she didn't want to look at him because if she does, well she doesn't want to know of find out. They set there in silence as he pulled into the driveway of the house.</p><p>It wasn't as if she did anything bad per say, but she did something she wasn't supposed to.</p><p>The car stopped once he put the car in park, </p><p>Henry just looked at the house in lost of words because he just found out that his daughter kisses girls at a slumber party she was invited two. Mrs Langston called about a half hour later after he dropped her of for a sleep over.</p><p>"Say something," was all shawna muttered looking at him tears streaming down her eyes, she never cried especially in front of her father it was the worst feeling ever.<br/>Henry turned to looked at her with a hard stare but once he seen her sniffling and clutching her blanket tight that she had bought with her.<br/>"Why" was all he asked in a tone she never heard.</p><p>Then it all broke loose<br/>"I'm sorry lucy just asked me if I ever been kissed I said no then she ask why then I said I don't know and we kissed I'm so sorry dad"<br/>Shawna looked away crying to herself, keeping the fact that she enjoyed that kiss , this .<br/>"Shawna I'm not mad at you it's just</p><p>"Mrs Langston said somethings wrong with me" she looked anywhere but him.</p><p>Now her dad looked pissed he put an arm on her shoulder for comfort and looked into her sad eyes.<br/>" there is nothing wrong with you Shawna ok, you just well maybe ok I'm not good with this so how about we forget about this and go get a treat from jone duge fudge down the street".</p><p> </p><p>Feeling disappointed that is all he had to say to her she nodded at him with a wide smile.<br/>All Shawna knew one thing is she will never kiss another girl again ever even though she liked it she liked Lucy a lot. Like boyfriend and girlfriend liking.<br/>Maybe something was wrong with her or her name wasn't Shawna Spencer which it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shawna and Gus walk side by side into the Precinct<br/>Shawna looked over to where lassiter was tying his shoe.<br/>She smiles while elbowing Gus to get his attention nodding to Lassie who was tying his shoe.<br/>"Hey, check it out There's Lassiter" she said while clapping slowly "make a loop like a bunny's ear, wrap it around, careful as you steer...That's a good boy, Lassie" they stop in their tracks as a man not Lassie stood up and looked towards het and Gus with a serious expression on his face.</p><p>Shawna looked him up and down "Wait a minute. You're not Lassie" she said once she was done analyzing him.</p><p>He looked at her then Gus with his eyebrows raised  "well, I don't know what a Lassie is,but I'm not it"  he spoke in a deep voice while fixing his tie "I'm Special Agent Lars Ewing with the FTD".</p><p>Shawna looked at him in a confused manner "so you're a special florist? She gave him a flirtatious smile. He rolled his eyes at her "federal Treasury Department" he stated Shawna scratched her head "we have a department that deals exclusively with treasures" he moved around her to walk away "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting in an Interim Chief Vick's office" Shawna stopped him again trying to make him a bit late to the meeting "that's where our meeting is this is very exciting" she said happily then looked at how nice his outfit was "is that what you're wearing" she asked him looking back at Gus feeling a bit under dressed.</p><p>Not Lassie looked very annoyed, she could see his vein about to pop closing his eyes "this goes against every federal bone in my body, but who are you two" he looks to Gus ignoring Shawna.</p><p>Before Gus could say anything Shawna jumps in and spoke " hello I'm Shawna Spencer psych detective and this is my assistant Angle blue blossom"</p><p>Gus gave her a weird look before walking into the conference room with not Lassie.</p><p>Before Shawna could follow her best friend she spots a young woman about her own age looking though her phone. She's new<br/>A thought popped into her head more of a name Lucy her head kept on repeating over and over again so she made an b line in the opposite detection of the conference.</p><p>She made it all the way to the woman. She sat down besides her with a charming grin. "Hello I never seen you around here before you must be new" she said with a huge smile, the woman looked up from her phone and looked at her "hi"? Was all she said.</p><p>"was that a question or...you know what never mind I'm Shawna Spencer you are"<br/>"Lindsay Leikin" was the only answer she got from her.</p><p>Shawna couldn't stop looking at this woman, how her shiny brown hair was sparkling in the light matching her glossy pink lips. "Uh wow not much of a talker are we" she Joked putting her arm behind Lindsay,<br/>"No I am I just really don't feel like talking right now, sorry are you?... waiting for someone or something" she looks up at Shawna.</p><p>Shawna thought of something that might impress this woman "no I work here, actually I'm head psych" she looks for Lindsay reaction, and she gets one ha bingo.</p><p>Lindsey looks a little surprise "really, a psych" nodding her head in admiration "ok psych show me something" she teased Shawna who happily deducted her for anything, spotting her finger tips that had calluses on each of them gotcha<br/>Shawna thought.</p><p>"you wouldn't have happen to take up guitar recently did you?" Shawna asked, this could go either one or  two ways she could be really amazed by this or very freaked out about her but its usually the first one.</p><p>Lindsey took the first one, Shawna looked into her eyes and saw her amazed look that dazzled even more. Was it weird that Shawna wanted to push her hair back so she could get a better look at those eyes. Lucy the thought went through her head again.</p><p>"Oh my God yes that was amazing" Lindsay voice brought her back to wherever her mind went.<br/>"that's very impressive how did you know that" she asked Shawna who moved her fingers to the side of her head and month the words psychic to her.</p><p>Shawna closed her eyes "I'm also getting something" she moves her fingers around her temple "you well be having a great week Lindsey liekin" she smiles at her before looking at the conference room.</p><p>"ok well I have to go so see you around yeah" she got up and walked away but not before looking back at Lindsay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shawna carefully stepped into the Chiefs office that held the lovely Juliet and her always grumpy partner detective Lassie and of course we can't forget the person who owns this office and chair that she sometimes borrows from time to time<br/>
It's Chief Vick Shawna gave her around of applause in her head.</p><p>She snuck past NOT Lassie and made her way to Gus.<br/>
"So let me officially welcome you to Santa Barbara" Chief Vick smiles at Mot Lassie, I should really call him something else but what? Thought Shawna.</p><p>Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and all there attention were on Shawna who may have said that out loud of course not on purpose.<br/>
"Don't let me interrupt please continue" she put her hands up in surrender.</p><p>"Mrs Spencer, this is Special Agent Ewing" the Chief introduced while moving her hand back in forth between her and not Lassie.</p><p>Shawna turned towards him with a huge grin on her face "yes, we sniffed one another in the hallway" she said while placing both hands on the table stretching and popping her back everyone in the room winced just the reaction she was looking for she smiled to herself.</p><p>Shawna moved her hands for so the chief can continue "he is here because they have been tracking an aggressive forger who's been<br/>
counterfeiting large numbers" not Lassie stepped up and spoke "$100 bills and then laundering the money across the country" he sighs while wiping his hands on his handkerchief "the last being at a Home Depot right here in the heart of your little hamlet" he finished throwing the used handkerchief into the trash in the far right corner of the room which impressed Shawna and Gus who nodded at each other, she will call him Better Lassie.<br/>
Of course they look nothing alike new better Lassie was tan and had jet black hair while other Lassie was pale and had salt and pepper hair but that's not the point.</p><p> </p><p>Carlton finally spoke up from where he was bouncing on the ball of his feet in excitement "well, we are raring to help you with this federal bust" he said smiling and fixing his tie, trying to look presentable.</p><p>"And who is this" asked Ewing who looked like he could care less about Lassiter.</p><p>"This is Carlton Lassiter,our head detective. ..and his junior partner Juliet O'Hara" Chief Vic said to Ewing  who then looked at juliet in admiration and gave her a charming smile.</p><p>"Ah, the name Juliet how silver-sweet sound<br/>
lovers' tongues by night " he spoke lowly<br/>
"Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet" juliet smiled at him and nods.</p><p>Shawna raised her hand to her head in a dramatic way "Tootie, you in trouble" she smiles at the end<br/>
"It's Mindy Cohn Facts of Life" she said just in case  they didn't get the reference. </p><p>Ewing gave Shawna an annoyed look then pulled out a small devices from his suit pocket and sat it on the table. Could you two please state your name once again" he asked Gus and Shawna "and please speak clearly"</p><p>Carlton looked even more excited and that annoyed Shawna as she rolled her eyes at him as Carlton spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"Government issued?" He asked with a smirk but Ewing didn't find Carlton's question interesting one bit so he squinted at Carlton "Asking if that<br/>
is a recording device" he pulls out a black pen from his pocket and showing it off "is like asking if this<br/>
is a pen" he sat it down on the desk<br/>
Carlton smiles not taking the hint the Ewing doesn't like him "Is it a pen" he asked</p><p>"That's classified" rolled Ewing his eyes at Carlton who frowns at him then he moved his eyes to juliet and mouthed its a pen<br/>
Which mad her smile.</p><p>Shawna was Thinking back at this case that she will already solve once she puts all of the pieces together and use her 'psychic abilities' to unravel this case.<br/>
Gus nudge her to look at the device that Ewing sat down "it's tiny probably can't hold much" he said Shawna nods in agreement<br/>
Ewing was quick answer to prove them wrong<br/>
"Oh that's not a tape recorder it's a high-tech microphone system attached to a Mildred" he stated.</p><p>Everyone in the room was confused "what's a Mildred" asked Juliet who looked at Ewing<br/>
Before he could speak Carlton piped in trying to sound smart infront of Ewing and everyone else </p><p>"I believe it's an intelligence-gathering device... Mildred is probably an anagram Military Intel Listening Device" he thought of the last words "Recorder... something" </p><p>Shawna didn't have to be a psych to figure out Lassie wanted pretend to be better than this guy she could see it.</p><p>"Mildred is not a device" Ewing said and turns to look out the window of the room and stared at an old lady who typed away with her type writer "she's my stenographer" he smile</p><p>"You have your own stenographer" Gus asked</p><p>"I am hyper-careful can't take any chances saved my behind more once" he smiled at juliet again.</p><p>Carlton smiles and was impress he wants one<br/>
"Brilliant. Chief?" He asked<br/>
She looked him dead in his eyes "Not happening"<br/>
Lassie's smile faded and nods.</p><p>Chief Vic finally spoke up again<br/>
"now what I need from all of you is your full cooperation"<br/>
She pushed a folder infront of Shawna and Gus so they could get caught up "in assisting Special Agent Ewing in any way he sees fit"<br/>
She smiles in a polite manner "now, any questions"</p><p>Shawna put her hand up "I have a question for Better Lassie" she said  Lassie looked all types of offended his mouth was open and eyes wide.<br/>
Shawna smirked </p><p>"Who is Lassie" he asked<br/>
" him but your a better version of him" she pointed towards Lassie who was glaring at her with all his might.<br/>
Ewing took that as a compliment and winked at Shawna. </p><p>Then someone walked into the room that someone was no other than "Lindsay Lekin" Shawna spoke " we to meet in the hallway" she said there eyes meet and they had sort of a silent conversation.<br/>
Shawna's mouth went dry as she looked deep into Lindsay's eye those brown gorgeous eyes.<br/>
But the words 'other Psych' hit her like a dumpster truck.<br/>
Shawna knew psychics weren't real because she was a fake one indeed.</p><p>"We will meet at the Home Depot tomorrow.<br/>
Let's say... 0700 hours" Ewing said to the chief </p><p>"700 hours is almost 20 days shouldn't we act sooner" Shawna asked stupidly Gus rolled his eyes</p><p>"0700 is 7:00 a. m." Juliet said</p><p>"Precisely, Detective" Ewing said "striking and whip-smart Intriguing"</p><p>"I knew that too" Lassie. Grumbled no one was listing to him.</p><p>"Ever consider taking the Bureau exam" Ewing asked Juliet</p><p>"I have" Carlton tried again only to have no one pay any attention to him at all. Everyone began to leave the room.<br/>
"Let me set up that conference area for you" Chief said walking out the door.</p><p> That left Shawna, Gus and Lindsay in the room<br/>
Shawna spoke up "so you a psych" she questioned<br/>
Lindsay, who slowly to her and smiled at Shawna "I'm more of a psych then you are honey" she said lowly "and don't think I didn't pick up on<br/>
that calluses on my hands guitar clue" she looks at Shawna for any signs of anything but nothing shows.</p><p>Shawna lightly glares at her   "good one this is gonna be good ...I'm gonna solve this case,<br/>
and I'm gonna prove you're a fake" Lindsay taunts her.<br/>
Then she walks out of the room.<br/>
Shawna started after her trying to understand her but nothing came to mind "huh" was all she said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shawna was running around her apartment while brushing her hair, which was easy because she kept it short, just a bit above her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Shawna looked through her pile of clothes that was starting to form into a mountain in her apartments corner, she finally found a decent green none wrinkly shirt that didn't smell to bad.</p><p>While she was putting on her clothes she was also on the phone with Gus because she was maybe sort of late with meeting up with everyone, just because she only over slept, by an hour.</p><p>"I know I'll be there" she said while fitting her sock over her foot then she ended up slipping.</p><p>/\/\//\/\//\/\</p><p> </p><p>Shawna and Gus walked side by side with the rest of the team Juliet, Lassie and chief Vik.</p><p>"Okay, you are all instructed to cooperate<br/>
fully with the federal agents" Chief said while looking at all of them as they made there way to home depot<br/>
"I'll be damned if we're gonna get shown up on our own turf they will need us we are a team" she used her serious voice.</p><p>Shawna heard Lindsay and Ewing speaking as they walked.</p><p>"you breached protocol, Leikin I waited outside the hotel, 0630" Ewing said, Shawna didn't here the rest of there conversation as they walked on.</p><p>Shawna did look down at Lindsay's lower back as she walked, which was quite nice as she swayed back and forth.</p><p>She looked back up only to be caught staring from Lindsay herself, Shawna looked away quickly like she wasn't doing anything "I saw a bee" she nodded  while her eyes following the pretend bee.</p><p> </p><p>/\/\/\/\/\</p><p> Ewing was confronting the store clerk about excepting the counterfeit money and calling him an idiot. Shawna just wanted to use her 'psychic abilities'<br/>
And find out about the man there were after.</p><p>Then Lassie and Better Lassie went on and over a very boring things about the 100 dollar bill that Shawna didn't need to know about.</p><p> </p><p>Shawna was getting tired of all this boring stuff so she took to big steps back Gus went with her in sync<br/>
"I'm sorry... is it just me, or is this unbearably boring" she smiled at Lindsay "I don't know how Ms. Leikin works" shawna sized her up as she glared over the other side of the counter her, Juliet gave her a strange look but Shawna waved it off and then  pointed over her shoulders "but Me and Gus are going to investigate<br/>
the body of the store"</p><p>She nods her head liking the way she sounds,<br/>
"and search for our culprit's twisted, wretched, filthy aura because that is what serious psychics do baby" the last part was directed twords Lindsay.</p><p>She walked away with a over dramatic flare, Gus shrugged his shoulders and walked after his best over dramatic friend.</p><p> </p><p>While looking around Shawna spots one of those lifter things that helps you help you store stuff on those hard to reach places.</p><p>So she decided to put it to use and get on it.<br/>
Shawna began to lift herself with the machine until she made it to the top.<br/>
She looked </p><p>Gus looked around for Shawna he looked in three aisles already, who always ends up walking away and gets lost, it's a habit of hers.</p><p>As he walked down the fourth aisle and looked up to find Shawna on one of those lifters.</p><p>"shawna. What are you doing?" He asked as she looked down at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shawna?" Henry said while pushing a cart.<br/>
Not expecting to see him here at all.<br/>
"Dad" she tilt her head and looked down at them then laughed at them "wow, you look so tiny<br/>
down there" she waved.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing up there?" He asked his daughter.<br/>
Shawna rolled her eyes "what does it look like I'm doing" she shrugged</p><p>Henry turned to Gus "We're making a case" he said simply.<br/>
Henry nods "right, well after your done with that, I want you at my house I got a project for you"</p><p>Shawna tsk a placed her hand on her hip, looking down. "Well I'm afraid were going to be busy getting out pictures taken with the president, because of the case being a federal one" </p><p>But Henry wasn't going to give up so he pulled a smudged face "actually you are going to be there because one you owe me and two you owe me" he said bit Shawna wasn't going to give up either.</p><p> </p><p>She lend one the metal bar "I owe you"</p><p>"Yes you owe me for the last 12 times I helped you solve one of you little cases" he said matter-of-fact.</p><p>"Gus did I ever agree to that" she asked him trying to pretend to remember.</p><p>"Well, technical- Henry glared at Gus<br/>
"yeah I think you did" he said quickly looking away from Shawna dad.<br/>
Shawna rolled her eyes only for her eyes to zoom in and find a camera that was on the ceiling over the counter wear she see's Lindsay that woman she is starting not to like every second she looks at her and her none perfect psych abilities, Her lips that glossed when she smiles and her teeth that shines -</p><p>Goodness she needs to focus on the case and not on Miss Likens.</p><p>So off to the recording room it is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>